


Vengence

by tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brutal Murder, Dark, Evil, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Scary, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: "Happiness had started to grow, a weed that needed to be plucked."
Or
Sebastian takes the marination of his soul into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evans3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans3/gifts).



> I do not know why, but I love writing in this format. 
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Evans3 because her wonderful story Shadow Dreams gave me a darker interpretation of Black Butler that helped create this. I hope you like it, even if it is a work-in-progress. Go check out her fanfictions, I promise you will not be disappointed.
> 
> *Enjoy the story!*

I narrowed my scarlet eyes as I stared as the demon-costume clad boy reached out toward the leaving children.

"Wait!"

I pursed my lips.

"Ah-"

My face pulled into a snarl of disgust.

 

"Young master."

Smiling impishly I held back a chuckle as the Earl jumped a foot in the air, shocked at my sudden teleportation.

 

"Young master I know that the party is still in full swing, but I think it best if we begin to wrap things up...."

Smiling, I tried to hide my fangs.

"Ri...Right, yes."

I quirked my eyebrow slightly at the flustered state of Ciel Phantomhive. The boy knew he was reaching out to now forbidden things, reminicing the past. When had the composed, unregretful Lord disappeared? I suppose I had been too lenient to allow such longing to appear, the party tonight was an object to help prove my suspicions. Happiness had started to grow, a weed that needed to be plucked.

I had not slaved for three years for something as tasteless as joy and yearning to be on my palate. The bitterness of despair and sweetness of ambition were much more appetizing. 

"Whittling away at one's body and burning it's life away, much like a human."

A indirect insult, one the Earl should continue to heed if he wished his butler to remain so loyal.

"A weak and shaky flame that is easily swayed by a mere tough gust of wind."

Pathetic.

"And that which can be extinguished much to effortlessly and swiftly."

Weak.

"However, those are the reasons why.."

Read through the lines boy.

"It is ever so beautiful."

It is why I continue to hunger.

I stood patiently waiting his response.

"Hmph, regardless of how small the flame may be, it does not take much for it to be fanned into a great roaring fire."

My eyes widened slightly. Is the mortal throwing back a threat of his own?

"Do try your best not to burn yourself when handling fire."

The boys insolence!

 

 

If only I heeded it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I bowed and waited, looking for the hole to fill in my plan. Patience, it was something I had definitely learned over the course of this contract.

One rude comment was all he needed. As soon as that snarky little mouth opened he could make his move. 

"You worthless demon, is this what you consider tea!"

Sebastian smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Silently the I slipped into the masters room.

Taking in the sleeping form I paused, considering if I should go through with this. It would cross a line I could not go back to, but I could not afford the ruination of a soul that had so perfectly marinated. Their relationship was one of power, a never ending game I had decided to play knight in, but this role was getting quite boring.

Indeed.

 

Leaning forward I touched the young lords face with the lightest of caresses, trailing sofly down sharp cheekbone and onto the slender neck, two fingers resting along his pulse.

Lips curling back in a wickedly unnatural smile, I wrapped my fingers around the airway and squeezed. 

The effect was immediate, the boy began thrashing about clawing at my wrists as I tightened my grip. His face began turning red at the lack of air, purple marks marring the creamy skin. I felt his teeth bite one of my fingers as I covered his eyes, forcing him to remain oblivious of his attacker. I sunk my nails into his scalp, watching as red liquid stained inky strands. I grinned cruely at his choked shouts calling my name to save him. I kept hold until his pupils rolled back, effectively knocking him out. 

I released and stepped back, marveling at how easy it was to murder mortals.

Disposing bloody gloves, I rested a hand over the bruises. Demons by no means can heal, but they can provide illusions to change the images around them.

In a flash the violet markings and dripping liquid disappeared, leaving only a calm scene of a sleeping boy behind.

Creeping back out the door Sebastian could not help but grin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stepping up to the drapes I pulled them back letting golden light flood the room.

"Good morning young master."

With an air of serenity I poured hot water through the tea leaves, waiting as it steeped.

"For breakfast today there is a choice between biscuits and a omelette."

My eyes peered at him carefully watching him as he felt along his neck, wincing where he touched the covered marks. I watched him as he took a look into one of the mirrors, probably to assess the damage, leaving my face carefully blank when his eye widened to find nothing.

"My lord, you appear quite distressed in your sleep. Is everything alright?" 

Blue eyes snapped back to me, cold and calculating. 

Hm good, that gaze held to much emotion lately.

"My lord?" 

After a moments pause young master slipped his searching hand back down to his lap.

"Nothing, everything is fine."

My head tilted to the side. Arrogant brat, what else does he keep from me?

Nodding I preceded on as normal, slipping behind my well worn façade.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

What is happening? 

I could see it, glimpses of purple oozing patches across my skin. As I took snatches at the peeling skin in my scalp, I could feel a warm substance drip down my neck and under my shirt. Felt but never saw.

For each time I turned fully to the mirror all I could see was my healthy reflection.

I avoided rubbing at the scabs forming above my collar bone in front of Soma, knowing he could not see a thing. As he hugged the back of my neck I flinched at the feeling of liquid smearing across my shoulder.

Clenching my teeth I forced myself to remain in place as the pain pounded when he ruffled my hair, smiling happily. 

Why? What is this?

I remembered the attacker of last night, though I woke up as if it were a dream. I had an idea of who caused this supernatural occurrence, theories forming in my mind.

No, that would be a direct violation of the contract.

But I could not help but notice how hungry those scarlet eyes looked. Cold fear slithered in my gut when they flashed magenta as I felt a drop of warmth trickle down my face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I grew bored as the next few days passed by peacefully, I needed some entertainment. Routine was so unbelievably mundane, the only thing spicing it up was wary blue eyes following my moves. But I waited, sticking to patience religiously. I just needed another comment, another insult. 

I watched as the boy slowly relaxed, the ensnarement of routine letting down his guard. Hadn't the brat been taught better?

I purposely took my time responding to my masters calls, making the food slightly blander, making simple mistakes that I should have not been capable of. I needed to agitate the boy.

This time I heard the command through my mind, the cruel words making me smile.

Alas, the Phantomhive had truly become lax. 

Lips turning up in a leer, I dipped my fingertips down, brushing softly the cool metal of the weapon in the pocket. 

It looks as if I would be making another midnight visit.

**Author's Note:**

> So Sebastian is extremely dark. Really dark. It gets worse, but the end is twistedly marvelous, I promise, so you might want to stick around. I will try to get that next chapter up ASAP. I post up about once a week (usually more but Formal Expressions still needs to be finished. I want to complete that series now), so do not worry about waiting forever for each chapter. I do not for sure if there will be five chapters, it might be less, but that is my closest guess for now.
> 
> *All feedback is welcome. As an author I thrive off of your criticism so do not leave me in the dark! I look forward to each comment, thank you all for supporting me.*


End file.
